Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) hold significant promise for use in the development of new technologies for national defense and consumer industries. This promise owes in part to the unique combination of nanoscale dimensions and superior chemical and physical properties exhibited by CNTs. Notably, advancements in the carbon nanotube field in the last decade owe much to the progress made in the purification of single-walled carbon nanotubes (“SWNT”), as cutting edge technologies benefit significantly from relatively pure materials. As such, efforts to improve the quality of SWNT are ongoing.